


A Promise In The Grass

by JulietsEmoPhase



Series: Seasons Change [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry take a break from their past and their present to consider their future.  </p><p>Follow up to “A Roll In The Hay”, “A Splash In The Mud” and "A Fall In The Snow".  Muggle AU. SMUT.</p><p>Part 4 of 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really want to let these two dummies go! I've loved this little series and I'm so happy all you guys loved it too. Thank you so much for all your support and enthusiasm, it's been a joy to share this little story with you xxx
> 
> Just a quick note on the British University system: you study for your Undergraduate degree for three years (unless it's vocational where you do four). In your final year, you tend to hand your dissertation (final uber essay of about 10,000 words) at the end of the second term (i.e. March) then do your exams in the last term after the 3-4 week Easter break. My degree was different and didn't work like that, but I think that's how most people's work. If not...it's not all that important to the plot lol :-P 
> 
> Okay that's it, time for spring...

A Promise In The Grass

 

   Draco groaned and dropped his face into his hands. He was feeling so frazzled and he’d only been up an hour or two, but the mountain of revision that lay before him meant he couldn’t really entertain the notion of going back to bed. The spring sunshine was streaming through his bedroom window, and Draco was facing the entire Easter break of having to ignore its temptation if he ever wanted to get a first on his degree.

   “Stupid lovely weather,” he grumbled, rubbing his fingers into his sockets, before taking a deep sigh and reopening his eyes. There were papers scattered everywhere marked up with different coloured pens. Draco tried to go back to the chart he was working on, but the text book he’d been referring to slipped and crashed to the floor, not only losing his place but also landing painfully on his foot. _“Fuck!”_ he yelled in anger as he hissed and aggressively rubbed the already bruising skin. In a fit of temper he snatched up the chart and screwed it into a ball, throwing it against his bedroom wall.

   He was an idiot, he should have started on his notes sooner, he was never going to get through this. (He studiously ignored the little voice in the back of his head that wanted to know _when_ exactly he could have found this extra time to study, and instead tried to find his page again, ignoring his poor, throbbing foot).

   It was just for a few more months, he told himself, a few more months work then he could have some semblance of freedom back. But for now, it didn’t matter that it was a Saturday and spring had finally arrived in the air. All that mattered was that he stuck to his schedule, got through the rest of the holiday, then passed his exams with flying colours. He could do this.

   Maybe he would close the curtains?

   The sound of his phone ringing made him jump, but the designated ringtone changed his foul mood into happiness in an instant. He hit the answer button and pressed it to his ear, grinning tiredly. “Hey babe,” he said warmly.

   “Hello gorgeous,” Harry’s voice came over the phone. “For a second I was worried there might be a vague possibility you’d still be asleep, but that would be ridiculous, wouldn’t it?”

   “Damn straight,” Draco told him with a yawn, worrying how he was going to make it through the day without a nap. “These notes aren’t going to write themselves.”

   Harry chuckled. “You be careful,” he warned. “Don’t burn out too quickly.” Draco could hear him walking, but wasn’t sure if he was inside or out.

   “I’m fine,” he said dismissively. “Anyway, enough about my boring life, what about you, how’s your trip?” Harry was off on an errand for old Dobby, sourcing new equipment for the distillery, which Draco would have loved to have joined him on both because he was interested in updating the machinery, and also because it would have meant sharing a hotel room on company expenses. But he hadn’t been able to take the time away from his studies, which had made him awfully grumpy, much to Harry’s amusement.

   There was a knock at the door though before Harry could answer. “Oh, hang on,” Draco told him, standing up. “There’s someone outside my bedroom.”

   He pulled it open, and stopped, stunned at what he saw.

   “I know there is,” Harry told him with a wicked grin, and closed the call on his phone.

   Draco made a noise that was almost a squeal and threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “What!” he cried. “How – I thought you weren’t back for two more days!”

   Harry laughed and prised him away so he could kiss him. “We finished up early.”

   Draco blamed his exam and revision stress, but he couldn’t help but have to blink back tears, feeling very stupid. “That’s good,” he mumbled with a little laugh, stepping back into his bedroom and rubbing his face sheepishly.

   Harry closed the door and pulled him onto his bed for a cuddle. “Come here you,” he said, wrapping him up in his limbs and kissing the top of his head. “When was the last time you just chilled out, or even had a proper night’s sleep?”

   “I can’t-” Draco protested.

   Harry huffed. “Your dissertation is done, and exams don’t start for a month or so. And even if they started tomorrow you’d still be fine.”

   Draco almost argued that Harry didn’t understand, that he’d never done a degree, but he realised just before he opened his mouth that that would be shitty and unfair of him. “I just want to do well,” he said quietly, feeling the desperation tighten his throat.

   Harry carried on stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. “I know baby,” he said kindly. “But you’re going to exhaust yourself. You’ve already worked for a couple of hours already today, right?” Draco nodded. “Okay. So I’m taking you out now, and we are going to relax and recharge your batteries, and then you can come back tomorrow as fresh as a daisy. Now I’m back I can even help test you on stuff, alright?”

   Draco’s chest fluttered a little in panic, but then he took a long, deep breath. Harry was right, this was ridiculous. How much was he actually remembering of what he was reading at the moment, he was fried and running on empty. “Okay,” he mumbled into Harry’s chest, and squeezed his arms around him. “I guess I could do with a break.”

   “Good boy,” said Harry fondly.

   “I’m not a dog,” Draco snipped back, but he only half meant it. Harry laughed.

   “Okay, yes Sir,” he said, and pulled back to kiss his lips.

   They didn’t leave right away. Harry took his time snuggling Draco up in his arms, rocking them gently back and forth as he leisurely kissed as much tension and stress away as he could. After a while, Draco sighed and pulled back to stroke Harry’s face. He must have been a little bit tired from his travelling too, as he had his glasses on rather than his contacts. “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

   “It’s a surprise,” Harry told him affectionately.

   Draco would rather have had an idea of what exactly he was being dragged away from his revision to do, and he felt his anxiety spike again. But then so much of his relationship with Harry was built on implicit trust, and he had never once let him down. He figured he could believe that in his overtired state, Harry knew what was better for him. And even so, he was only asking for a few hours, Draco still had weeks left before his exams started.

   He took another long breath in and out, and let Harry pet him some more, stroking his hair and his skin with soft attentiveness, absorbing the calm that Harry was offering him. “Are you ready to go?” he asked Draco after a little more time had passed.

   He nodded. “Are you driving?” he asked. He wasn’t sure he was up for much of a walk.

   Harry told him his was, and pulled him up off the bed. “I’ve got a little trip planned I’ve been wanting to take you on for a while – not too far, but we will need to drive.”

   Draco felt better, knowing just a fraction more of what was going to happen, and dug out his trainers from his wardrobe. _Harry looks after you,_ he repeated silently. _That’s his thing, just let him do it._ It actually felt nice sinking into that knowledge, that for the next few hours, he wouldn’t have to decide anything or worry about anything, he could just melt into Harry and be taken away somewhere safe.

   By the time he had finished with his laces, he was feeling ten times lighter, and Harry beamed at him as he stood back up. “There’s my boyfriend,” he said pleased, hugging him and ruffling up his hair in the way he _knew_ irritated Draco, just to make him laugh.

   “Get off, you git,” Draco mumbled, but it was only half-hearted.

   They headed through the Manor and waved goodbye to Draco’s mum where she was entertaining in the parlour. Her face lit up at seeing Harry back, and Draco felt a familiar warmth seep through him at how much she liked his choice of man. It was still important, he’d come to realise after all these months, that he reminded himself how complete his life had become, how well fitted. It had been easy the past few months to forget that there was a world that existed outside of the word count on his computer screen. But the fact that he had Harry, that his parents approved of him when they could easily have not, was so central to Draco now and he needed to remember that. Exams were temporary. Love, if he was lucky, was not.

   “Thank you,” he said to Harry, giving his hand a squeeze.

   Harry cocked an eyebrow back at him. “You don’t know what we’re doing yet?” he said, but Draco shook his dead.

   “It doesn’t matter,” he told him. Harry’s face betrayed just a hint of worry, but it was gone in a flash, and Draco was sure that no one but him would have been astute enough to spot it. So he squeezed the hand again and frowned. “Hey,” he said. “I mean it, it doesn’t. I’m just happy to have you back early, and to be doing something that doesn’t involved memorising statistics or writing until my bloody hand cramps.”

   Harry smiled over at him. “Okay,” he said. “Good. Well,” he said, as they went outside into the lovely sunshine that had been beckoning Draco earlier. “There’s actually two parts to today, so are you ready for part one?”

   His car beeped open as he activated the lock on his keys, and Draco could see as they approached there was a fabulous bunch of flowers resting on the passenger-side dash. “Are they for me?” he asked dubiously. “Because I’m not sure I’m _that_ gay, Harry.”

   Harry cuffed him around the back of the head and walked over to the driver’s side of his Fiat Punto. “You just hold them, alright?” he said fondly.

   They drove for about half an hour, mostly just quietly listening to the radio. Draco had the window half down, relishing the feeling of the wind rifling through his hair as he very carefully held the bouquet in his lap. He was starting to get an inkling of where they might be headed, but he didn’t say anything in case he was wrong.

   His suspicions were confirmed though as Harry swung the car carefully down a narrow driveway off the main road through a small gathering of trees. He’d seen the road sign, but still he didn’t say anything until the drive opened out into a cemetery that rolled away from them, down the hill to a tree line that suggested a more substantial forest lay beyond. Harry killed the engine as they stopped in one of the many empty parking slots, and looked at the keys held in his lap.

   “Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

   Draco felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t need to ask if this was where Harry’s parents were buried, it was obvious, and he felt overwhelmed that Harry had finally felt ready to share this with him. So he just leant over and squeezed Harry’s knee tightly. “Of course it is,” he said firmly.

   Harry looked up, and Draco nodded at him, hoping his approval was clear on his face. After a moment’s consideration, Harry relaxed and he nodded back. “Alright,” he said, blowing out a lungful of air and looking more cheerful. “Let’s go.”

   Draco kept his careful hold on the bunch of flowers as he followed Harry confidently taking them through a route past several dozen rows of graves, until eventually turning left and walking over the grass past a few more. It was easy to spot the Potter’s resting place from far away; no other grave in the vicinity had had such lavish attention placed upon its upkeep, and Draco swelled with pride.

   The edge of the double plot was marked with polished black stone to make it a neat square. The black headstone was in the shape of an open book, propped up at a forty five degree angle and situated on the left hand side, with gold plated writing informing them of James and Lily Potter’s dates. _“Loving parents and loyal friends”_ the epitaph below read. _“Deeply missed, now and forever.”_

   The rest of the plot was filled with a rich, dark soil that had no trace of weeds or any other debris. Several well clipped shrubs were dotted around, complimented by numerous colourful flowers and solar-powered lamps that would obviously illuminate the grave once night-time fell. A small stone lion – Harry’s favourite creature – sat opposite the open book, keeping guard over where his parents lay.

   Draco couldn’t trust himself to speak.

   Harry however, took his hand, and addressed the book with shaky cheerfulness. “Mum, Dad,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Draco. Draco, this is my mum Lily, and my dad James.”

   Draco took courage from the small look Harry shot him, and felt his shoulders roll slightly back, and his chin raise just a little higher. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter,” he said with the same determined air Harry had spoken with. “These are for you.”

   He let go of Harry’s hand to place his bouquet down with extreme care on a space near the front of the plot, in between some violets and a collection of seashells scattered around a small shrub with red-tinged leaves.

   “Mum says she likes your hair,” Harry said in a conspiratorial whisper as he stood back up. “She’s always despaired of mine.” He leant in, as if he was listening to something. “And Dad wants to know how your studying’s going – he asks if you’re listening to your boyfriend and taking a break every now and again?”

   Draco smiled down to himself, not wanting to break the illusion by looking at Harry. “Thank you Mrs Potter,” he said. “And yes Mr Potter, your son is very good at looking after me, even when I don’t want him to.”

   He felt Harry grasp his hand again, and chanced a look over at him to see the tears teetering on his lower lids. “I know it’s silly,” he said, his voice wavering and barely audible.

   Draco didn’t let him carry on though, he just pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. “It’s not silly at all,” he said firmly. “I don’t know – I’m not sure what I think about what happens to us, when we – when we’re gone.” He pulled back and looked Harry in the eye, cupping his face and stroking his cheekbones under his glasses with his thumbs. “But I _know,_ wherever your parents are, they are _so_ proud of you, and they love you just as much as I do.”

   Harry bit his lip, and glanced away from Draco at the black book glinting in the warm spring sunshine. “I know they’d like you too,” he said. “I just wish…I wish they could have…”

   Draco didn’t need him to finish. He wished he could have met Harry’s mum and dad too. So as the tears finally spilled down both his and Harry’s faces, he pulled him back in for a hug, resting their heads side by side and letting his eyes fall shut.

   “I love you,” he said simply.

   “I love you too.”

   They stood like that for quite some time, until Harry suddenly, inexplicably, started laughing.

   “What?” Draco asked uncertainly, pulling back to see Harry grinning, really grinning.

   “My dad just told us off for being such dorks,” he said, and Draco found himself laughing thickly too, rubbing the wetness away from his face.

   “It’s your fault,” he informed Harry. “I was cool until I met you.”

   Harry kissed him. “Yeah, sure,” he teased.

   They stood for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, arms around their waists until Draco kissed Harry back. “Thank you for this.”

   Harry shook his head though. “Thank you,” he said.

   They started walking back to the car, hand in hand. “We can come back any time you want,” Draco said with determination. “I’d like that.”

   Harry nodded, and squeezed his hand to show that maybe he’d like that too. “Hey,” he said, a little brighter. “Would you like to see a photo of them?”

   “Sure,” said Draco eagerly, and let Harry’s hand go so he could get his phone out and start flicking through, using both thumbs to navigate. “I got these off my godfather Sirius,” he said. Draco’s interested piqued; Harry had mentioned his godfather once or twice, but it seemed a bit taboo, so he’d never pushed any further. “He’s got an album with loads of old pictures in, so last time I was over I took a few photos of the photos – they’re not great but you get the idea.”

   They stopped by the car as Harry handed over his phone so Draco could see the image it now contained. Two people were laughing in the picture, a man who looked so much like Harry it was eerie, and a woman with long red hair. He had his arms around her, and she looked like she was half-heartedly trying to escape, but not really getting anywhere fast. “They look so happy,” said Draco, mesmerised.

   Harry reached over him and swiped the screen, revealing another shot of them holding an infant Harry, looking exhausted but beaming with pride nonetheless. Then another of them on holiday somewhere hot. “Talking to Sirius,” Harry said. “It helps, he has so many stories to tell – oh, that’s him.”

   Another photo slid into view of a smirking man with mischief in his eyes. He had black hair like the Potter men, but a more lithe look about him and a leather jacket on that screamed trouble. The next photo was also of him, but this time sat next to another scruffier man with light brown hair and kind, patient eyes.

   “That’s Remus,” Harry said fondly, but Draco didn’t miss the hint of sadness. “I was supposed to go live with them after the accident, Sirius being my legal _godfather_ and all. But some twat behind a desk decided it would be _‘healthier’_ for me to go live with my aunt and uncle.” He laughed ruefully and took the phone back from Draco, going back to the home screen. “Joke’s on them, I turned into a fucking poof anyway.”

   “Damn right you did,” Draco growled, glossing over the rather large bombshell Harry had just dropped. So he could have actually had a happy childhood, if some homophobic twat hadn’t got in the way? He felt his anger spike, but then he reminded himself that today was about him and Harry relaxing, so he pulled them together again for another kiss, deciding to deal with that a different day.

   “I’d like to introduce you to them,” Harry said tentatively. “Once your exams are over?”

   Draco nodded. “That would be wonderful.”

   He felt wrung out, but also very happy. It hadn’t been an easy morning, but Draco felt closer to Harry than ever as they got back into the car. Harry cleared his throat and started the engine, then threw smile over at Draco. “Right, is Sir ready for the next part of his day out?”

   Draco fastened his seat belt and nodded. “Absolutely.”

   Harry reached over and squeezed his leg. “This bit’s the fun part, I promise,” he said, and Draco nodded again. It would have been wrong to say he had enjoyed their trip to the graveyard, or that it was ‘fun’, but Draco was glad they had done it, and had meant it when he’d said he wanted to do it again.

   Harry’s parents were gone, there was no undoing that terrible tragedy, but Draco wanted to understand Harry’s past, to have it become a part of him too, and this was the only way he could do that. And it hadn’t all been miserable, it was good to see from the care of the plot that Harry was probably quite happy when he came to the cemetery normally, and once he got used to Draco being their too, he would find comfort in it once again.

   Harry swung the car around and took them back onto the main road, where they headed back towards the way they had come. About halfway, he took an opposite turn and eventually parked them down another dirt track, away from the bustle of the town. “This way,” he said happily, going to the boot and pulling out a cool box, a sturdy bag-for-life, and an old chequered blanket.

   “Are we going on a picnic?” Draco asked cheerfully as he slammed the boot closed with a free hand, and Harry nodded in response.

   “I am being all romantic and stuff,” he said, pleased with himself. “I expect good boyfriend points that will translate into sex.”

   Draco barked out a laugh as they trundled down an overgrown path. “Doesn’t everything translate to sex with us?” he asked, feeling a flare of arousal.

   Harry looked over his shoulder and winked. “Yes,” he said with mock patience. “But this should mean _extra_ sex.”

   Draco laughed again, and concentrated on not tripping on any tree roots as they made their way up a slight incline.

   Harry led them on for about ten minutes before he stopped at a secluded spot under an old oak tree. The path had dwindled into almost nothing, and the grassy area was surrounded by tall heather so that when they spread the blanket out on the grass and sat down, they were completely secluded, with nothing but the soft sound of the breeze through the flora.

   Harry had packed an impressive spread of food that he proudly laid out, and he and Draco began an easy afternoon munching their way through, drinking fresh apple juice from the Malfoy orchard, watching the clouds drift slowly by in the pale blue sky.

   “Have you thought much about what you’re going to do after you graduate?” Harry asked. Draco was leaning against him and they picked through a punnet of strawberries, the old oak tree behind Harry’s back.

   “What do you mean?” Draco replied sleepily.

   Harry shrugged behind him, his hands resting on Draco’s thighs, playing with the denim of his jeans. “You’re definitely not going to do a masters?”

   Draco shook his head resolutely. “I’ve had enough of education, I don’t think I’m going to get any more out of uni now.” He knew that was probably a bit arrogant, but he didn’t care. He was lucky enough to be in a position of having his dream job waiting for him when he finished up, so it seemed moot to put himself through another year. “I just want to get working now, my dad’s been carving out a role for me for ages.”

   Harry leant his head against Draco’s and seemed to be thinking. Draco felt that familiar flutter of nerves he was still unable to fully shake, which was ridiculous, but he didn’t have much else in terms of relationship experience to fall back on and sometimes his insecurities still got the better of him.

   “Why, do you not want me around full time?” he asked with a laugh that didn’t quite mask his fear.

   Harry though laughed for real and kissed his head. “No you pillock,” he chided with affection. “Completely the opposite.”

   Draco turned around so he could look him in the eye and crook a brow. “Oh?”

   Harry bit his lip and ran his hands up and down Draco’s arms. “I know you probably want to settle back in with your parents for a while, I mean, it makes sense, you’ve got that enormous house and everything.”

   Draco frowned. “Yeah, I guess,” he said. “What else would I do?”

   Harry swallowed, and Draco wished he’d said something a bit more tactful. But before he could correct himself, Harry took a breath and continued. “I was thinking, maybe,” he started. “That we could think about getting a place together, in town.”

Draco was so stunned he froze completely, eyes wide and locked with Harry’s. Harry, to his credit, just waited for some sort of reaction. “Move in together?” Draco was able to finally utter.

   “I know it’s a bit soon,” Harry said. “But,” he gave him a small smile. “I don’t know, I thought I’d ask.”

   Draco blinked. Yes, technically he figured maybe it was a bit ‘soon’ – they hadn’t been dating a year even and Draco’s life was about to change dramatically. But, was that really a problem? If he discarded his preconceptions about how things ‘should’ go, how did he feel about him and Harry getting a place of their own?

   The whole basis of their relationship had started out with sneaking around, the thrill of finding some little hideaway so they wouldn’t be caught. But then Draco had become tired of that pretty quickly. Not that it wasn’t fun, but he was proud of Harry, he had wanted people to know they were together. Introducing him to his parents could have gone smoother, but ultimately it had been a complete success, and then everything they had been through at Christmas had just brought them closer together. In fact, those few days they had spent at the lodge had been blissful in a completely ordinary, domestic way. Waking up together every morning, organising their meals, pottering around perfectly content and in sync with one another.

   “You want to live with me?” Draco asked, not caring if he sounded like an idiot.

   Harry studied him carefully. “Yes,” he said confidently. “I mean, obviously it wouldn’t be a patch on what you’re parents have, but…” He leant in where Draco was still twisted around in his arms, so their foreheads were practically touching. “I liked the idea of having our _own_ space. Our own living room, our own kitchen-” He paused to brush back Draco’s hair. “Our own bedroom.”

   Draco’s insides clenched. There was something utterly alluring about the idea of having their very own bed. But he realised it was everything, not just the bed, everything suddenly seemed so intimate if it was going to be just _theirs._

   “It couldn’t be a flat,” he said, not really thinking. “It would have to be a house, so you could have a garden.” Harry needed his own garden, of that he was certain. That was his heart and soul. Draco didn’t care about the rest of it, it would be perfect because it would belong to them. But Harry would have to have his own garden.

   A smile crept onto Harry’s face. “So…” he prompted. “Is that a yes?”

   Draco wanted to ask why Harry wanted to live with him, why he would want to be with him when he could have anyone he pleased. He wanted to ask if he was sure, if he knew what he was getting into. He wanted to make certain that Harry understood that Draco had never been with anyone else, and was probably really boring in bed and useless at how to be in a couple. But more than that, he wanted Harry, and ultimately he was too selfish to allow the voice in the back of his head to get the better of him.

   So what he said was “Yes.” That was it. “Yes,” – yes he was sure, yes this was what he wanted. Then, in one breath – “I can’t think of anything that would make me happier.”

   As was usual when Harry found words too overwhelming to do any good, he used his body instead to convey his complete delight. He broke into a ridiculous grin and hauled Draco up further into a bone-crushing hug, snuggling his face into Draco’s neck as he kissed him mercilessly. Draco was beaming and biting his lip as he melted into Harry, letting his eyes drop closed to fully sink into the sensation.

   Desire coiled in his belly as the kisses came hurriedly up his jaw to seize his mouth. Hands ran up his back and into his hair, and then he found himself slowly being tipped backwards, the remnants of their picnic getting hastily pushed out of the way. “Fuck I love you,” Harry breathed, taking a moment to stare down at Draco lying on the blanket.

   Draco stared right back. Harry wanted to live with him, they were going to have a place of their own. His exams seemed like nothing now, he could skip through them with this goal in sight. He was on top of the world.

   “Make love to me,” he whispered, shivering at his own audacity.

   Harry dipped slowly lower to meet him for a gentle kiss, pausing only to discard his glasses. He took his time unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, and Draco drank in every skim of his fingertips as the buttons came gradually undone. Smiling into his mouth, Harry eased the shirt out of his jeans, and Draco arched his back to help get the thing off his shoulders and fling it on the grass.

   Hungrily, he grabbed at Harry’s polo shirt and lifted it above his head, leaving them both bare-chested in the fresh spring air. There was a slight chill to the breeze and Draco’s nipples were instantly hard, something Harry decided to take advantage of with a devilish grin. Draco gasped as his mouth came over one and his hand pawed at the other, rolling the taut nubs between fingers and tongue as Draco pushed against him with a moan.

   He’d felt so numb and tired this morning, and after just a few hours with Harry he was feeling electrified again. Things weren’t always perfect between them, in fact, they quite often got wayward and messy. But that was the way Draco liked it, it was unpredictable and genuine.

   Much like discovering you were gay with surprise sex in a hay barn.

   Draco laughed and bucked his hips, wanting Harry’s attention. “Come here,” he growled as green eyes looked up. He yanked Harry back up towards him for another fervent kiss, lacing his fingers eagerly through his thick black hair.

   Harry was making unintelligible noises at the back of his throat that were driving Draco crazy. He rolled his crotch up into Harry’s, desperate for some friction to ease the swelling erection hidden in his jeans, pulling at Harry’s zip to try and speed up the process.

   He got the hint, but pulled up to give Draco a scintillating glare. “Sir needs to learn some manners,” he said, plucking his hands from between their bodies and raising them over Draco’s head. Draco liked doing this back home, where he had a bed post to take hold of, but out in the open, with nothing but his own restraint to keep him in place, it gave him a head rush.

   “Sorry,” he chuckled, feeling dizzy.

   “That’s better,” Harry rasped back, eyes roaming over Draco’s body stretched out before him. Draco squirmed, desperate for Harry’s hands to be on him again, and he wasn’t left disappointed.

   Harry straddled him and began kissing the side of his neck, fingers tracing down the ticklish underside of his arms. Draco’s breathing was deep and heavy, and for a fleeting moment he worried about some poor soul out for a walk coming across them in the full swing of things. Then he decided he didn’t give a flying fuck about being caught, and grunted out loud.

   Harry claimed his noisy mouth again, his hands kneading the sides of his torso, pushing against his abs and ribs and obliques. At times like this, Harry made Draco feel like a precious work of art that needed to be studied. In great detail.

   The skin of their chests brushed up against each other, and Draco wasn’t sure how he had even felt cold earlier. He was being consumed by a dark-haired inferno with strong hands and a delicious, earthy smell that instantly made Draco feel like home, no matter where they were. As long as they were together.

   As much as Harry was enjoying his tease, there was also an undeniable hunger growling under the surface, and Draco mewled as his hands began massaging against his cock, pulling his belt buckle undone and sliding the leather out from the loopholes in his jeans. Draco kicked his trainers off, grateful he hadn’t done the laces up properly, and wiggled his hips as Harry’s fingers delved in between the denim and his burning skin.

   Within seconds he was completely naked, pinned under Harry’s weight, grinding unashamedly against the fabric of his trousers. “You know,” Harry whispered, his voice unreasonably calm. “The picnic was nice and all, but I’m really quite in the mood for some desert.”

   Draco moaned, and couldn’t help but run his hands through his hair as Harry’s mouth trailed a blaze down his sternum. Draco wanted to grab Harry’s hair again, but he’d been told to keep his hands up, so his own would have to do. And fucking hell, if it wasn’t unreasonably sexy watching his lover bob lower down his body, with Draco beneath him, helpless, as his dick twitched in anticipation.

   “Hmm,” Harry rumbled, dragging his nose through the soft blond curls and brushing his cheek against Draco’s throbbing length. Pre-cum was leaking down the side, and Harry flicked out his tongue to catch it on the tip. “Hmm,” he mumbled again, and Draco gnashed his teeth.

   “Please,” he gasped. “Yes, Harry, please.”

“You’re so good,” Harry moaned, licking his lips before he gently slipped them over the tip of Draco’s shaft.

   He screwed his eyes shut and exhaled slowly. There was no other way he was going to last as long as he wanted otherwise. He took another deep breath as Harry torturously let his tongue and mouth glide gradually down his cock, just halfway as the rest was already clasped firmly in his hand, his other fingers already caressing his weighed down balls.

   _“Fuck,”_ Draco exhaled with utmost sincerity.

   His skin was pricked with hundreds of beads of sweat, and as he dropped his head back onto the blanket a soft gust of wind ignited every single one of them and made him cry out – for mercy, for more, he wasn’t exactly sure. “Yes, yes, _please,”_ he rambled.

   Harry hummed again, and Draco let out an animalistic snarl as he yanked at his own hair. No one in his entire life had made him feel like Harry did, and right now he was feeling it tenfold. He was naked, vulnerable, but not just in the physical sense. Harry had a way of stripping him down to nothing and telling him he was loved. Making him know he was worthy and important. And that crushing knowledge on top of the powerful yet tentative fellatio he was currently experiencing; he was bewildered he was able to hold a coherent though in his head at all.

   _“Harry, Harry, Harry,”_ he was moaning, and he couldn’t help it, he had to lower his hands and find that course black hair to sink his fingers into.

   Harry didn’t mind though. Draco could feel him laugh through the tight seal his mouth had around his cock. “Fuck, baby, yes, like that,” he uttered, and Harry sucked harder for his efforts. _“Ungh!”_ Draco thrashed, and tightened his grip on Harry’s hair.

   With a jerk, Harry’s head shot up, and all of Draco’s muscles snapped to attention. But Harry just gave him a feral look and grinned as Draco dropped his hands away. “Sir liked that, did he?” he growled.

   Draco nodded, dumbstruck.

   Harry licked his lips, not breaking eye contract from where he was hovering over Draco’s crotch. “Would Sir like more?”

   “Yes,” Draco gulped. Always, always more.

   Not taking his eyes of Draco’s, Harry groped for his rucksack and fished into the nearest side pocket. One of the advantages of having a penchant for spontaneous, outdoor sex was that both of them tended to carry lube around wherever they went, and sure enough Harry pulled out a familiar bottle with the label ripped off for discretion. He flipped the cap and drizzled a good squeeze onto his fingertips, barely even blinking as he held Draco prisoner with his stare.

   Draco was finding it hard to breathe, his hands above his head again. He was Harry’s, all Harry’s; he felt safe and excited and terrified all at once. Would it always be like this? Would the romance die once they moved in together?

   As Harry snapped the cap back on the bottle and tossed it aside, Draco had to admit he sincerely doubted it.

   Harry had a predatory look to him as he came back around Draco’s legs and wrapped his lips around Draco’s cock again, swallowing him deep and making Draco’s head drop back and his eyes squeeze shut as he wailed as quietly as he could. He didn’t want anyone who might be in danger of hearing to think he was being murdered, but with the sounds Harry was drawing out of him he’d forgive them for their mistake.

   He managed to compose himself enough to lift his head again and look down. He loved watching Harry pleasure him, to sear the image of his gorgeous face making him feel the way he was. But then Harry’s slippery fingers came back into play, and Draco had no choice but to flop back down again and succumb.

   Harry started stroking his perineum, a delicious little massage that had Draco clenching at what was to come, and Harry didn’t leave him wanting long. Soon those fingers were creeping down, swirling to relax his puckered hole, and Draco made himself start slowly breathing in and out. He opened his eyes and drank in the periwinkle blue sky, feeling delirious as fluffy white clouds drifted serenely by. He made a guttural noise as gently, Harry eased the first finger in, starting the stretch that Draco was clamouring for.

   “Yes, yes, yes,” he whispered, still staring at the beautiful sky that had been tormenting him only hours earlier.

   Harry kept his motions tender, caressing the tip of Draco’s cock with his tongue, and pulsing smoothly with his finger. He wasn’t searching for Draco’s prostate, just rubbing against his inner walls and pushing against the muscles wrapped tightly against his finger. The clouds carried on their placid swim across the sky, and Draco thought he might actually be in heaven.

   “Fuck, Harry,” he whispered between gasps, his fingers above his head pulling at the grass beyond the blanket. “Perfect, so perfect.”

   Harry’s jaw must have been starting to ache, but he didn’t pause in his steady rhythm of slow sucking and the licking and stroking with his tongue. But he responded to Draco’s praise by adding another finger on his next push inside, and Draco couldn’t help to begin coming undone. He moaned and bucked his hips, squeezing his eyes and forcing a little wetness to leak out and slide down either side of his face. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, he wanted Harry to fuck him and he wanted it now.

   “More Harry,” he begged urgently. “I need – _ungh!”_

   Harry slipped his mouth away from Draco’s cock and kissed the inside of his thigh. “Okay baby,” he said, scissoring his fingers he speed up his preparation. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He pushed Draco’s leg up and Draco responded by lifting both his knees then dropping them to the side so Harry had better access. He managed to look down for a brief moment to see as Harry cradled his right leg into his body, to see the way he was looking down at Draco with reverence as he coaxed the third finger in and stretched him some more. Draco bit his lip, knowing his was completely unravelled with lust and love, and squeezed his eyes shut again, Harry’s gaze still heavy on him.

   “Fuck, baby,” Harry rasped. “You’re so perfect. I want you so badly.”

   “Want you now,” Draco managed to utter.

   Harry gave him a few more pulses though, loosening him up just a little further, before extracting his fingers and grabbing the lube bottle once more. Draco opened his eyes as Harry quickly kicked his trousers of, then encouraged Draco’s knees practically up to his shoulders. He slicked his rock hard cock with the extra lube he’d squirted out, and lined up the head with Draco’s stretched and throbbing entrance.

   “I want you all the time,” he rasped as he began to gradually ease inside, his gaze unwavering from Draco’s.

   Draco arched up, contracting his core muscles to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss. “You can have me anytime,” he said earnestly.

   Harry pushed until he couldn’t get any further in, his balls pressed delectably against Draco’s cheeks, his tip rubbing firmly against until now neglected prostate, and Draco gnashed his teeth and cried out. “I’m going to fuck you in every single room of our new house,” he said with a grin, his voice husky, his face up close with Draco’s and glowing with perspiration. He started to rock his hips, and Draco thrust one of his elbows behind him to steady himself on the ground.

   The other he grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and held him tightly as he claimed another desperate kiss. “Is that a promise?” he asked.

   Harry had one hand on Draco’s hip and the other on the blanket as he began to pound mercilessly, and Draco knew he wasn’t going to last long. “It is,” Harry assured him, and then there was no more breath for talking. Draco stared into Harry’s green eyes as they slammed together, over and over, the sound of slapping skin and their ragged breaths filling the air as Draco tipped over the edge.

   “Harry, I think, I-”

   “Come,” Harry pleaded. “Come for me baby.”

   It was the final push Draco needed to completely fall apart. He all but howled as his cum started squirting up his chest and he lost his vision to a dazzling burst of white light behind his lids.

   It only took Harry a few more vigorous thrusts before he was snatching Draco to him, quivering his body against Draco with his face screwed up in pure exultation. Draco wrapped his arms to pull Harry even closer, loving knowing that he was filling him with his cum.

   With a gasp, they collapsed boneless down onto the grass. The blanket had ridden up under their exertions but Draco didn’t mind. The blades felt amazing pressed against his damp skin as he gulped down air, Harry’s heavy form strewn over the top of him as he did likewise.

   After a time, Harry regained his senses and moved his head to beam down at Draco. “Good boyfriend points?” he asked, brushing back Draco’s hair and kissing his lips softly.

   “The best,” Draco sighed back sleepily.

   Harry chuckled and eased himself out of Draco, making them both grunt happily, before reaching over to his rucksack again for some travel tissues. “Always so organised,” Draco said with a shake of his head, allowing Harry to mop him up affectionately.

   “Says the man with the colour-coded everything,” Harry shot back tartly, but he was so goofy with his post-orgasmic high he couldn’t really pull it off, and Draco’s heart swelled with love.

   They were reasonably clean, clean enough anyway, so Draco, rolled over to shake the last few bits off the edge of the picnic blanket before turning back to cover Harry and him with it as they cuddled up close.

   “You really want to live with me?” he asked when his heart rate had slowed down to a reasonable pace and he could think straight again.

   “I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Harry said with a laugh, and popped a little kiss on the tip of Draco’s nose. Draco scrunched it up in protest, but he didn’t mean it at all. Harry could kiss him wherever, and whenever he liked. Harry sighed contentedly. “I want everything with you,” he said. “But, for now, I’ll just take a home. Then we can see what the future holds after that.”

   “The future,” Draco repeated sleepily, tracing his fingers over Harry’s chest.

   “Our future,” Harry assured him.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review! To discover more of my writing, visit www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
